Luna
Appearing in "Colony's End" Featured Characters: *Luna *Riley Davidson (Astro-Girl) Supporting Characters: *Harry Sinclair *Edison Larson *Selene *Taranath *Asheros *Astrid Other Characters: *Students *Space Bandits Author's Notes Before Reading Make some wise choices in the interactive feature because some choices will lead you to more story and some explanation of Riley's origin. Plus, two choices will lead you to a mysterious other plot. Hope you enjoy. Synopsis for "Colony's End" On the Moon, the Lunari Palace Selene: Guards, secure the palace! Luna, let's go. Luna: Where are we going? Selene: Out of here. It isn't safe. Asheros: Is everything alright? What's happening? Tanarath: We aren't very sure either. (Suddenly, another chandelier dropped from the ceiling, and the Lunari below it ran away.) Tanarath: ...someone is trying to ruin the debut. I must warn the people. Luna: Father, I...I saw an alien, it's green and...and has a long neck. It held a gun and the chandelier... Tanarath: Luna, let me handle this. (The king ran upstairs and stood in front of the Lunari.) Tanarath: Everyone, evacuate the Palace. No one is safe from-- (Suddenly, a blast shot Tanarath in the chest.) Selene: NO! (The queen ran to the king, while Asheros protected Luna and his daughter.) Luna: ...father. ---- NASA Headquarters, On Earth, Washington D.C. Riley: Whoa, this is amazing! Its my first time inside NASA Headquarters. Harry: Its my first time too, but I know where each section is, where the monitors are, I can locate every single place here. Riley: If that's true, can you lead me to the bathroom please? (After all the students have gathered, a man in a sharp suit approached them and greeted them.) Man: Hello, students. My name is Edison Larson, and I'll tour you around the Headquarters. You can roam around anywhere you want, just don't touch anything. Riley: Cool, we can go anywhere! I don't know what to do first though... A. Talk to Harry. B. Talk to Edison Larson. C. Take a walk. Talk to Harry. Harry: This tour has given me even more insight of what they do on the moon! Do you think they'll let us touch something cool? Like, that astronaut suit right there? Riley: Hmm, well, they probably won't. Nothing bad about hoping, though. Harry: I'd actually want to be in that suit one day. Riley: Me too. So I can be like my parents. Harry: Oh, alright. A. Talk more with Harry about your life. B. Talk to Edison Larson. C. Take a walk. Talk more with Harry about your life. Harry: If you don't mind me asking, what's your parents' jobs? Riley: Oh, well, they we're astronauts! That's how I loved astronomy, because I get to see my parents doing these cool moon stuff. Harry: Your parents are astronauts? That's so cool! Where are they? Are they here? Riley: No. It's...complicated. Harry: Can you tell me more about what happened? Riley: It all started out when my parents were sent on a mission to the moon. But, they never came back to Earth after that. NASA kept telling me my parents died when the rocket crashed on the moon, but I don't believe them. Harry: Oh, I'm sorry about your parents. Riley: Why are you sorry? They aren't dead. Hopefully. Harry: Well, its nice talking to you, Riley, but I'd like to roam around and check out some gadgets now. Riley: Okay. Have fun. (As Harry left, Riley stumbled on a piece of paper. She picked it up. The paper was folded. Riley opened it up to see a bunch of text, and the words "alien" and "space" we're popping up frequently. Riley was curious and read the whole thing, before a man forcefully jerked it away from Riley's hands.) ???: Hey! Don't touch that, missy! Riley: Sorry... ???: Don't go around messing with other people's business! Riley: I... A. Just saw it on the ground and picked it up. B. That's my homework! Talk to Edison Larson. Edison: Hello, young lady. What's your name? Riley: I'm Riley. It's so awesome to be here, Mr. Edison! I've always wanted to be here. Edison: I'm glad that you think that. Would you want to know anymore knowledge about the Headquarters? Riley: I'd love to! I like to learn. Edison: Well...hold on. You remind me of someone. Riley: Yes? Is that someone named Milene Davidson? Edison: I...yes! You look so much like her. Riley: That's because I'm her daughter. Edison: Riley? Oh my, you've grown! Riley: Well everyone grows. Edison: ...this is amazing! I am really sorry for your parents, Riley. Riley: I've moved on, I'm living with my uncle and aunt now. Riley: Even if you keep telling me my parents are dead, I won't believe you. Edison: That's great. Would you want to be an astronaut like your parents? Riley: Of course! Why wouldn't I? And that's why I'm so happy to be here. Edison: Still have that charming attitude, don't you? Riley: Why thank you, Mr. Edison. Edison: Call me Eddy. Riley: Right, I'll remember that, Mr. Eddy. Edison: Mr. Eddy sounds a little...weird. Just call me Eddy. Now, you can go join your friends. I have a surprise for you all! Riley: Surprise? Riley: Can't wait! A. Talk to Harry. B. Take a walk. Take a walk. Riley: Walking around NASA Headquarters wouldn't be harmful, I guess. (Riley took a stroll around the interior of the Headquarters. As she was looking, she saw a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up.) Riley: Huh, what's this? (The paper was folded. Riley opened it up to see a bunch of text, and the words "alien" and "space" we're popping up frequently. Riley was curious and read the whole thing, before a man forcefully jerked it away from Riley's hands.) ???: Hey! Don't touch that, missy! Riley: Sorry... ???: Don't go around messing with other people's business! Riley: I... A. Just saw it on the ground and picked it up. B. That's my homework! Just saw it on the ground and picked it up. ???: Next time, don't just go picking up stuff that's not yours! Riley: Alright, I already said sorry. (The man walked away angrily.) Riley: What's up with him? Next... That's my homework! Riley: And you don't have the right to steal a teenager's assignments! ???: Oh shush. I knew that was my work paper. Don't start lying to me now or I'll kick you out of here! (The man walked away angrily.) Riley: What's up with him? Next... Section 2 (Eddy Larson clapped his hands to signal everyone to go look at him.) Eddy: Listen, everyone. NASA has got a big surprise for you all! You are going to travel...to the moon! (Everyone cheered in excitement, especially Riley.) Eddy: So everyone, get ready on Sunday! Riley: OH. MY. GOD. THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!!! Harry: This is like my advanced birthday present from NASA!!!! Riley: Oh my, I am dying! I'm so excited! ---- On the Moon, the Lunari Palace Asheros: Quick! Girls, go out throught the exit. (Luna and Astrid run out of the palace with the rest of the Lunari, while Asheros tries to go and help Tanarath. A large beam struck Selene and Asheros.) Astrid: Dad! Luna: Astrid, let's go! Hurry! Astrid: But, dad is... (Suddenly, another alien came out and started assassinating other Lunari. Astrid and Luna ran quicky out of the palace and hid under a rock. Astrid was crying.) Astrid: ...father is dead. Luna: Astrid, he isn't. He was just hit-- Astrid: You don't know that! Luna: No time to cry, we got to go, out of the alien's sight! (They started running again, until Astrid was hit on the back by a blast. She died in Luna's arms.) Luna: No, no no no... Luna: Everyone...everyone died. This is... (Luna fainted, and the Space Bandits approached her. They took her away, and left the rest of the dead Lunari in the palace.) Tads: Ya think betrayin the boss has them benefits? Cap: Yes. With all of them dead, no one will stop us. And with the princess with us, we can generate stardust out of her little hands. Solicit Synopsis Riley has visited NASA Headquarters, and was invited to travel to Space. While Luna and the colony struggle to survive while the Space Bandits are out there. Trivia *The cover for Issue #3 was delayed due to Sunder having limited time on his PC to draw it. **UPDATE: Sunder admits that this wasn't the best cover he made due to it being rushed. **This is also the first Luna & Astro-Girl cover that was penciled and colored only by Sunder.